Left Behind
by Tricia-chan
Summary: Well, a Rin POV fic!!! Jaken acts like a jerk and leaves Rin in a forest full of demons? What will happen to her? A bit OOCness for Sesshomaru.


Hello!!! How are all the bright people in world feeling today? Well, this is a Rin POV 'fic, and Sesshomaru is a bit out of character, but I think it's the true attitude he wears for Rin. Enjoy!!!! ^_^  
  
Left Behind  
  
Flowers. So many beautiful flowers.  
I picked lots of flowers. They were so pretty. I hoped Sess-sama liked them...  
"Hey brat!" Jaken yelled to me. "Times up! Time to go!"  
"Okay," I said, gathering up my flowers. Sess-sama was going to like them a lot.  
"I'm leaving!" yelled Jaken. He started down the forest's path.  
"Wait Jaken!" I called, running after him. Some of my flowers fell out of my arms, but I didn't have time to pick them up. Jaken was walking too fast.  
"Slow down Jaken! You're too fast!"  
"Grow longer legs, brat!" he yelled back to me.  
Jaken always made me mad. I knew he hated me, but I didn't know why. Maybe 'cause Sess-sama paid more attention to me and was more nicer to me.  
Suddenly, Jaken stopped. I ran into him.  
"Break time!" he declared. He plopped himself on the grass beside the path.  
I sat next to him. "Jaken, do you think my flowers are pretty?"  
"I don't give a damn about your flowers, brat. Just be quiet."  
"I have a name! You know, Rin!"  
"I'll call you whatever the seven hells I want, brat."  
"Sess-sama calls me by my name."  
"Don't call m'lord that!"  
"Why? He let's me!"  
We didn't talk for a long while. Suddenly, I felt sleepy. I rubbed at my eyes, but I still was sleepy.  
"Jaken, I'm sleepy," I said quietly.  
"Really?!" he sounded thrilled. Then he got serious. "Okay, take a nap, brat. I'll wake you up when it's time to go."  
"Thanks," I murmured. I put my flowers aside and lay down on the grass, falling asleep.  
I woke up a long time later. I woke on my own, without Jaken.  
When I sat up, rubbing my eyes, I realized I was alone. The sun was setting beyond the forest trees.  
"Jaken?" I looked around. He was nowhere. I was alone.  
"Jaken!" I gathered my flowers and stood. I was scared. Sess-sama told me about the scary monsters in the forest. That's why he always had Jaken with me when I played.  
But Jaken wasn't here. I was alone.  
I tried not to cry. Jaken would be happy if I cried. I had to be strong, like Sess-sama.  
Stay on the path, I told myself. I wasn't running, but I was walking fast. Sess-sama said that monsters are most likely to go after people who run.  
I decided that when I saw Sess-sama again, I was going to tell on Jaken. Jaken would be in sooooo much trouble, and..... Suddenly, I heard and saw something move in the bushes.   
"Jaken?" I walked towards the bushes, thinking that Jaken was trying to scare me. The bushes moved again.  
"Jaken?" I stood in front of the bushes. I reached out my hand. "Jak-"  
Suddenly, a furry hand lashed out and grabbed my chin. I was lifted really high in the air. My flowers fell out of my hands.  
A big furry monster walked out of the bushes. He stepped on my flowers and crushed them.  
He smiled at me, all his teeth sharp. His eyes were a scary red, and I felt scared.  
"It's been a while since I've had a little human girl," he said. "No matter. I'll eat you. Now hold still..."  
He was going to eat me! I tried to get him to let me go, but he wouldn't. There was only one thing I could do, and that was bite him. I bit his thumb as hard as I could.  
He roared, letting me go. I fell hard on my butt. I got up and ran down the path as fast as I could.  
He was very mad now. I heard him curse, and he chased after me. He was going to get me, and he knew it.  
Then I spotted a tree with a hole in it. I flew at the tree, crawling fast into the hole. I could fit inside.  
But not the furry monster. He waved his hand inside, but he didn't get me. Then his hand was gone. I thought he went away.  
I was wrong.  
I heard a loud thud, and the tree shook. It fell over and I screamed when it hit the ground. I slammed down with the tree, the side of my face bruising upon impact.  
I stared with terrified eyes as the bark was ripped from the tree. A big hole, bigger than the other, appeared. The furry hand lashed into the new hole, grabbing me by my neck. I was painfully pulled out and was nose-to-nose with the monster.  
He squeezed my throat badly. I couldn't breathe.  
"I told you to hold still!" he growled. "Now I'm gonna eat you slowly."  
He opened his big mouth, lowering me to it. I couldn't escape now. He hurt my throat, and I couldn't breathe. I was going to get eaten.  
I was close to falling asleep again. All I could think about was that I would never ever see Sess-sama again. Sess-sama...  
Suddenly, the monster stopped. A hand was gripping his wrist.  
"Put her down now."  
I couldn't tell who it was because I wanted to breathe. The monster dropped me, and I fell, landing hard on my butt. I coughed really hard, trying to breathe.  
I couldn't see who owned the hand because the monster was blocking their view.  
"I-I'm sorry!" he sputtered. "I-I-I didn't know she was with you..."  
"Too bad. For you."  
The hand let go of the monster's wrist. Then punched right through the monster's chest. The monster fell over, dead.  
Sess-sama stood over the monster, wiping his bloody hand with a cloth.  
"Sess-sama!!!!" I wailed. I ran to him, tears spilling out of my eyes.  
Sess-sama knelt down and caught me when I jumped at him. He held me close as I cried.  
"Rin, are you all right?" he asked. He gently touched my bruised face and throat.  
"I fell asleep and Jaken was gone!" I told him. "And I tried to stick to the path, but that monster tried to eat me! I was scared!"  
Sess-sama patted my head. "Don't know, Rin. This will never happen again." He stood. "Jaken."  
"Aye, m'lord?" said Jaken, stepping forward.  
Sess-sama leaned down and grabbed Jaken by the back of his neck and lifted him up. He turned Jaken to me. "Does Rin look all right to you?!?!?!"  
"Uh, no...."  
"Right, no. It looked like she was about to be eaten, wasn't she?!?!?!?!"  
"Aye..."  
"And this wouldn't have happened if you stayed with her like I told you to, right?!?!?!?!?!"  
"Uh, aye....."  
"Jaken, how many times do I have to tell you to treat Rin the same you would treat me?!?!?!?!?! Would you leave ME?!?!?!?!?!"  
"...Never, m'lord..."  
"Then never EVER leave Rin again!!!!!!! Or you won't live to regret it!!!!!!"  
"...Aye..."  
Sess-sama let Jaken go. Jaken landed on the ground, coughing really hard.  
Sess-sama knelt in front of me. "Let's go home now, Rin. You look tired."  
"Yeah, I'm a little sleepy," I murmured. Then I remembered. "The flowers!"  
Sess-sama stared at me with a surprised look. I ran back down the path and gathered the crushed flowers. I ran back to him, holding out the flowers.  
"Well, that monster crushed them, but they're still very pretty!" I said.  
Sess-sama smiled at me. "They're really pretty, Rin. But can you hold onto them until we get home?" He scooped me up. "I only have room to carry you."  
I smiled too. "Okay."  
Sess-sama started walking down the path, Jaken following close behind.  
"I'm sleepy, Sess-sama," I murmured.  
"Then you can sleep. I don't mind."  
That was nice of him. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and fell asleep. I wasn't scared. Sess-sama was with me. And I know that I'll never be left behind again.  
  
  
Aww!!!!!! Well, that was nice!!!!!! Anyway, there was OOC-ness, but I can be forgiven for that right? I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic and be sure to review it. Thanks for reading!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
